Talk:A is for Answers/@comment-78.34.205.152-20140323122658
Black Widow: So, I think that there is a lot more to the storyline of ("http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_Harvey) Sara Harvey. So, I think that there is a connection to Alison and to the night she disappeared, maybe even between her and A. But let's leave that out first. So, according to Marlene KIng, we saw Black Widow throughtout the season also not in her costume. This is a picture of Black Widow: To my mind, she just looks a little bit a similar to Sara Harvey, but has a lot resemblance with Claire (http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Claire), Sara's friend, who was tired of being Sara's friend and wished Sara dead before she had gone missing. So, I don't know the whole connection between Sara and Alison, but just look at Claire's eyes and lips and hair colour and nose and then at what we can see of Black Veil. This strikes a lot to me! So: Jessica buried Alison and only Grunwald and Mona knew that Alison was still alive. My theory now is based on the assumption that Mrs D, Jason etc. did not knew that Alison is alive at least until a body was found. And since we all know, that someone's body was found there, someone had to replace it. Let's assume that it is Sara Harvey's. Either she was already dead or she was killed by someone. Maybe Spencer, Melissa, CeCe, Mona, Grunwald or...even Alison (no offense to her). I thought, that maybe Alison and Sara could have know each other from Grunwald and were somehow rivals there or frenemies. But since Melissa and CeCe know that girl in Alison's grave, and Melissa, CeCe and Alison were together in Cape May, maybe Sara was there too. And maybe, Alison and Sara liked each other or at least were frenemies, but Melissa and CeCe did not like her. Here, we have a connection to Wilden, since he was also there. So, lets assume this: Sara went to Rosewood, the night Ali was "killed" to meet Alison for instance or Cece or Melissa or someone else for whatever reason. And Sara was killed - really killed - by someone there. Melissa and CeCe are somehow involved in that. Garrett "hit" Alison with the hockey stick and left it at the tree. Then, at some point, Alison escapes, gets cured by Mona. When Alison is asleep, Mona takes Alison's top and meets Sara and hands her the top and Sara puts in on. Later, we find CeCe and Melissa arguing behind one tree. So, they were angry with Alison or at least Melissa was. So, when Sara appeared, Melissa thought it was Alison and might have yelled her name, but Sara did not turn, because well, her name ist not Alison. So Melissa became furious, took the hockey stick and crashed it on Sara head. Sara fell and they recognized it was Sara, not CeCe. CeCe did not like Sara anyway, then she would have mentioned her in her stories of the summer at Cape May. So, CeCe convinced Melissa, that it was an accident, then, they found the whole, in which Alison had been buried (open of course), but Sara in there and buried her. ---- Later, at least one or two years, I'd say, Claire finds a picture of Wilden in Sara's stuff and maybe even more of Alison, CeCe, Melissa and so on. She somehow figures stuff out and investigates. Then, she hears of Wliden's funeral and goes there, costumed. We still do not know here motives. She attacks Mona for getting her friend into danger (eventhough she was tired of Sara). She set fire to the lodge, because she thinks, that they're in this, too or maybe, she confused Spencer with Melissa. ... I know, there may be some things which do not make sense, I did not develop the theory far enough. But what are your theories? Why could Claire be Black Veil and what is the connection between Sara and Alison? It's just, I am so convinced that she might be Black Veil, it's just this resemblance.